The Death Alchemist
by MeiTenshiDarkAngel
Summary: Alexis Mustang has a haunted past, one she is just starting to remember. Will she be able to keep her sanity? Will Edward Elric be the one to put her out of her misery? Dunno If it will be EdxOC or AlxOC, it depends on how my mood is when I write each chapter. Rated M for possible gory scenes later on. Oh! Almost forgot. I don't own FMA in anyway. Only thing I own is Alexis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Death of a friend

* * *

"Sir, Major Alexis is here to see you"

Colonel Mustang looked up, gravely from his desk to the man poking his head through the door.

"Let her in" He ordered.

Fuery nodded and opened the door wide so a girl with black hair down to her thighs and eyes as dark as midnight could walk through.

"Take a seat Alexis" Mustang told her, his voice gentler than before.

Alexis smiled sweetly to him as she complied.

"What's up brother? How have you been?" She asked.

Mustang didn't reply, he looked at his hands, resting on the desk before steeling his nerve and meeting her eyes.

"...How long have you been able to remember?" He asked.

"What do you mean dear bro-?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I've seen the change in you..." He said, holding his head in his hands "How long?" he repeated.

He uncovered his eyes to see her smile drop and her eyes turn dead.

"About a month now, it's only been flashes, sir" She told him, her voice almost robotic.

Mustang's face turned to pain as he looked at her.

"Why didn't you say something to me?" He asked.

Alexis gave him a painful smile to match his eyes. "I didn't want to cause you pain, like you are now"

Mustang's hand slammed on the desk, making Riza, who was standing in the corner, flinch slightly.

"Dammit Alexis!" He yelled, but when he saw her face hadn't changed from his outburst, he calmed down.

"How much have you been able to remember?" He asked.

Alexis shook her head slightly.

"I don't know, they come to me in pieces while I sleep, with no order or indication of time. It feels as if it was a few weeks I saw" She answered.

Mustang sighed, not daring to ask the details of her flashes, for fear it would drive them both mad.

He stood from his desk and walked around to her.

Alexis watched as he pulled her from her chair and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Alexis..." He said.

She laughed, a hit of bitterness in her voice.

"There's nothing you could have done, brother"

Riza stared at the siblings, only her eyes showing her grief.

Mustang let his sister go just as Alexis said "It's ok, I'm strong, and I'll live"

Alexis walked to Riza, giving her a reassuring hug too. The older woman was like a sister to the younger Mustang. Riza returned the hug.

Alexis pulled away suddenly and turned to Mustang, who had returned to his seat.

"Now, you had a mission for me?" she asked.

* * *

"Watch over the Elric Brothers..." Alexis mumbled as she flipped her hood over her head, her hair tied into a long plait and tucked inside. A cloth was over her face so she wouldn't be recognizable.

The first she saw of the Elric brothers was when she went to visit Hughes after the birth of Elicia. The brothers seemed to be there often. Alexis didn't want them to know who she was just yet so she left the present for Elicia at the doorstep.

As she turned to walk away, she glanced through the window and her eyes connected with golden ones.

Alexis gasped as something flashed in her mind from long ago and she clenched her teeth in pain.

She heard commotion in the house and saw someone trying to unlock the front door.

"Hey! There's someone suspicious outside!" A boy's voice yelled.

Alexis was gone before the door opened and she watched from afar as the older Elric, Edward she thought his name was, looked around, startled.

Hughes came to the door with Elicia in his arms, making Alexis smile.

Hughes looked, knowingly, at the gift on the doorstep, a teddy bear, before picking it up and showing it to the child in his arms.

* * *

~Ed~

"Thank you for the present! Next time, come see my gorgeous daughter!" Hughes yelled, making Ed jump.

"But there was a suspicious person here! Don't invite them in!" Ed told him, still searching around.

Hughes chuckled and handed him a card that had been with the bear.

~To Darling Elicia, Love AM~

"Loosen up, Ed" He replied, retreating back into the house, cooing over his daughter again.

Ed sighed and turned to go back when out the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow jump across the rooftops across the street.

His eyes narrowed but he couldn't see the figure anymore.

* * *

~Alexis~

Alexis jumped down from the roof she was on, to the lower one next door, concealing herself in the shadows when she saw Edward looking in her direction.

Hmm… He's a smart one, she thought, smiling a little to herself.

The next few days she watched from a distance, seeing him go to Shou Tucker; The Life-binding Alchemist's house every day to study. I smiled gently whenever I saw the brothers come out of the house to play with Nina, Shou's daughter, and their dog Alexander.

But whenever she saw Tucker emerge from the house, a bad taste appeared in her mouth and she scowled. She remembered the talking chimera he made, remembered seeing it first hand and trying to put it out of its misery and the punishment she got afterwards from General Braun.

Alexis always hated Tucker.

* * *

One day she followed the boys to tucker's house, hearing them call out to him and Nina with no reply.

She snuck inside, using the shadows as a cover since she was dressed all in black.

She saw the abomination Tucker had made and her face hardened when she learned it was the helpless Nina and Alexander.

Alexis watched as Ed attacked Tucker, yelling at him about what he'd done.

When it looked like he was about to kill the older man, Alexis stepped into the room.

No one seemed to notice until she put a hand on Ed's shoulder, just as Al grabbed his arm.

"Don't bloody yourself with filth..." Alexis told him.

The brothers seemed too shocked to care who she was.

Tucker dropped to the floor, still babbling about the achievements of science.

Al threatened him and he shut up.

Alexis let the two boys talk to Nina a little before she pulled their attention to her.

She pulled out her military badge and told them "Leave the rest to me for now, I'll make sure he gets what he deserves"

"What will happen to Nina?" Al asked.

I smiled sadly, though they couldn't see it.

"There is nothing that can be done for her..." she told them.

Ed pinned her to the wall, almost making her hood slip.

"No! There has to be something!" He yelled.

Alexis put her hand onto his and pulled his hand from her neck. He seemed surprised by her strength.

"You and your brother should leave; there is nothing you can do"

* * *

Alexis POV

I didn't want them to see what I would do to Nina. I didn't want that in their memories, forever haunting them like it would me.

I could feel my eyes changing silver as the coldness took over.

"Get out now" I ordered, knowing my voice sounded commanding.

"What are you going to do to her?" Ed asked, glaring at me.

I returned the glare.

"None of your business, Fullmetal, This is an order, report to Colonel Mustang this instant"

Al put a hand on Ed's shoulder; he stood in front of Nina and his brother, protectively.

"We won't let you hurt her" He told me.

I looked up to the suit of armor, knowing there was nothing inside but a soul.

"Brother...why does...it hurt...?" I heard Nina ask.

That instant I only reacted, flinging myself around Al and pushing Ed away.

My hand went on Nina's forehead.

"...Sissy Ale-" She started.

Tears filled my eyes as i leaned down to her "Shhh, It's ok Nina, The pain will be gone soon"

I placed a kiss next to my hand just below her ear.

The chimera seemed to smile. "Ok sissy"

I activated the circle engrave on my right index finger as a tear slid down my cheek.

The Chimera's heavy body fell to the floor with a thump.

* * *

Ed POV

I stared from the floor as Nina's eyes drifted closed, tears welling up.

I felt a tear rip through my throat as I went for the mysterious person.

I wanted to kill them; I wanted them to feel the pain Nina went through.

In an instant I was pinned to the wall, the person holding me up with one hand. I would never forget those eyes the color of knife blades.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed, stepping closer.

"Do you think you would be helping her? Leaving her in that condition with her pain?" They asked, their voice as cold as their eyes.

Ed stopped struggling for a second and then glared at the person "I would have found a way to bring her back!"

The person closed the distance between me and it, its face only an inch from mine.

"You wouldn't have been able to save her, just as you weren't able to save your mother"

A chill went through my body as I stared at the person.

* * *

No one POV

"That's enough! Major put Fullmetal down" Mustang ordered, appearing in the doorway.

Alexis obeyed, giving a "yes sir" as she did.

Ed tried to attack her again, this time being caught by Mustang.

"Let me go! I'll kill the bastard! He killed Nina!" Ed yelled, lashing out at Alexis, who dodged the feet and arms swinging at her.

Mustang threw Ed to his brother.

"Keep him there if you want him to live" He warned, Al held his brother tightly.

The colonel turned to the youngest girl in the room. (Riza was pointing her gun at Tucker to keep him from moving)

"Report Major!" He commanded. His voice softer.

"Sir! Shou Tucker, age 34, Life-Binding Alchemist. He acquired his license by creating a Chimera that could talk, from his wife. This time he created one from his daughter, Nina, and his dog, Alexander. I killed the Chimera to refrain from its secrets falling into the wrong hands Sir!" Alexis told him.

Mustang stared at her for a minute before sighing and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Good work Major, we'll take it from here" He told her.

Alexis saluted him before making her way to the door.

"Don't think I'll let you off! I'll find you and kill you!" Edward threatened.

Alexis paused, glancing at him before turning away again.

"As you wish..." She replied, leaving a heavy silence in the room before she vanished out the door.

* * *

Alexis POV

I left my brother to clean up my mess.

My eyes tingled as they returned to their pitch black darkness.

As I exited the front door of Tucker's house, I looked to the sky to find it was raining.

I let the rain hit my face, clearing away any signs of my tears before.

* * *

**So that's it for now for the first chapter! I got some inspiration from LeFay Strent and her story, The Blood Alchemist. (which I adored)**

**I know mine's not similar in anyway but It was because of her story that made me want to start writing again.**

**Feel free to send me feedback about it, I'm a little rusty so if there are mistakes, let me know! ^_^**

**See you next time...hopefully lol**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unveiling the mask

* * *

~Alexis POV~

I stood in the middle of a battle field, fire and blood and ruins surrounding me.

I couldn't remember where I was or what had happened but then I saw someone running towards me.

It was a dark-skinned woman with red eyes, carrying her child.

She yelled and reached out to me as I raised my hand.

I wanted to help her, to save her from this place but I had no control of my body as a blue light came from my left ring finger to pierce the woman through the chest.

She fell to the floor and I tried to cry but instead my mouth curved into a smile.

My body moved against my will to the child, crying in his mother's arms.

I pointed my ring finger again and the blue light went through him as well.

Both of them were dead and I heard something.

I couldn't figure out what it was and then it clicked that I was laughing.

Laughing and crying and not knowing which was for what reason.

The laughter echoed through my head as I sprung up in my bed, screaming.

"...a dream..."

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Alexis kept watch over the Elric brothers.

They were determined to find out her identity while they looked for hints on the philosophers stone.

Alexis clutched her chest tightly as she watched them pour through book after book of information, only to be left without a lead.

Alexis had perched herself on a rooftop outside the National library, looking through the windows to watch the two boys.

'Why did brother order me to watch them? It's not like there's someone after them or something.

Maybe he's trying to keep me away from danger...stupid brother' she thought, even though a small smile graced her lips.

Out the corner of her eye she spotted a girl. The girl had long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. But from this distance she couldn't tell much else. She looked slightly older than Ed...But maybe that was just her height.

She talked briefly with a soldier out the front and then the soldier went inside.

I watched as the girl wandered around the truck, seemingly interested in it.

The woman that came over to the truck made Alexis's skin tingle.

'Well that's ominous' she thought, glancing at the goosebumps on her arms before she looked back to the girl and the woman...only they weren't there anymore.

In fact, she only just managed to see the truck speed around a corner.

'Damnit...should i go after the girl or should i keep watch of the boys?' She wondered, torn between the two.

She glanced through the library window to see the boys were no longer there.

'...damnit...' She slapped her palm to her forehead, cursing how she had been too distracted to notice them leave.

'Better go find them then, I'll report to brother what I've seen first' she jumped of the rooftop, doing a summersault as she did and rolling as she hit the ground. Her body was a lot tougher than a normal one.

* * *

~Mustang's office~

Mustang sat at his desk, signing form after form ond hoping with all his might that some danger would show up so he could stop.

...It came in the form of a hooded girl swinging through his window.

"Holy- ALEXIS! Don't do that!" He yelled, standing from his chair.

Alexis pulled her hood down with an innocent smile.

"Do what brother?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You know what"

"Oh my! Did I scare you?"

"Hell no! It's just dangerous" He said, covering up that he had almost jumped out of his skin only moments before.

A cheeky grin spread on her face as if to say "Suuuuuure"

Then her face changed when she remembered why she was here.

Giving a salute, she explained what she saw outside.

Hughes decided to burst in at that moment.

"Roy! Ed has run off after the serial killer!" he exclaimed.

Alexis cursed, flipping her hood back up before jumping out the window again.

"...Did you tell her how dangerous that is?" Hughes asked.

Mustang let out a long sigh.

* * *

~Alexis~

Alexis rushed after where she saw the truck go, assuming that Ed had followed it.

"Damn brats, can't stay put and let me do my damn job" She mumbled.

Soon enough she found the meat truck she had seen outside. With her better-than-human hearing she could make out the sounds of fighting and snuck inside.

Ed was struggling with a man...in a dress.

His automail arm was gone and the cloaked girl stalked around the area, searching for it.

She saw the blonde girl from before, chained by her wrists to the ceiling.

The blonde was startled when she saw Alexis coming towards her, not sure if it was friend or foe.

Alexis reached up to undo the chains and the girl relaxed.

Once the girl was untied and ungagged, she muttered a "thank you".

The blonde's face whipped up quickly "Ed! You have to help Edward!" she cried.

Alexis gave her a nod as she snatched the automail arm from the table and ran towards the sounds of fighting.

Locking her sights onto the man with the cleaver, she stuck her boot into his head, sending him flying into the wall.

Alexis turned to the frightened Elric just in time to dodge the spear he jabbed at her.

"You want your arm back or not?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He stopped swinging his spear at her and glance at what she had in her hand. He turned a glare to her face.

"I don't want help from a murderer!" He yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" the cleaver man had gotten to his feet and swung his weapon at Alexis.

She dodged but the cleaver caught the hood of her cloak, tearing it away from her face with a gasp.

Both the cleaver man and Ed looked stunned at her.

Her hair was in its usual plait, now hanging down her back and her cloak slipped to the floor, the clasp holding it on ruined.

"Oooh another pretty girl to chop! How splendid!" the cleaver man recovered from his shock first.

He went to slice at Alexis again and she dodged, her eyes glaring at the man.

She led the man away from Edward so he could reattach his arm and recover a little before jumping back in.

This man was weak; he barely got close to her since he cut her cloak. She didn't bother to attack and just wasted time until her brother brought reinforcements.

Not to help take down the man, that was easy, but to help take care of Edward and the blonde girl.

I felt my back hit a wall behind me and my eyes widened.

'Oh shit, I forgot I was fighting someone' She thought, seeing the cleaver come down onto her shoulder.

The blade sliced through the skin and muscles and lodge into her bone.

Alexis winced slightly before kicking the man back, leaving the weapon where it was.

Edward suddenly rushed over to the man and put his spear in his face.

Alexis doubted that he could actually kill the man until she saw him pull the spear back to finish him.

He was stopped by his brother, Al.

Alexis stepped away from the wall, relieved that the reinforcements had arrived.

She looked around and saw her brother at the entrance and walked over to him.

Mustang finally saw her and stared in horror at her wound.

She saluted him with her left hand, seeing as her right was almost cut off.

"Forgive the left-handed salute, brother" She said, laughing slightly.

"Get a doctor!" The older Mustang yelled, scooping his sister up to take her outside.

"Oh calm down, I've had...worse" Alexis tried to tell him, but then she felt her skin going cold and the world around her was blurry. "On the other hand, I'm probably losing a lot of blood..."

* * *

~Ed~

Once Ed had calmed down enough to realise that he was safe, he looked around to find the girl that had saved him.

He was almost sick.

The cleaver was sticking out of her shoulder, almost severing her arm from her body and she had gone pale from blood loss.

"Brother? Who is she?" Al asked, not as affected by the blood since he had no stomach to empty.

"I thought she was the one who killed Nina, but her eyes are black, not silver" He answered, watching as a doctor was talking to Mustang.

The black-haired girl's arm moved and tore the offending weapon from her shoulder, her face contorting in pain but no sound escaping.

Mustang rushed over to her and seemed to be scolding her as he started wrapping her arm up, with the doctor's help.

Ed had never seen Mustang act that way around someone before, he looked genuinely worried.

He took a good look at the girl, Black hair and black eyes.

"Is it possible...?" he mumbled.

"Brother?" Al questioned.

Ed's vision went dark from exhaustion and he slumped against his brother before he passed out.

* * *

**OK! Second Chapter up quicker than I thought but that's because I wanna get to the important parts of my story! 3**

**You know...where Alexis gets the smoochies on with Ed? XD just kidding, I'm hoping thats how its going to go and i'll do my best to steer towards that.**

**But every time I write Alexis being over emotional, i end up deleting it because its horrible lol...^_^"**

**Any way, Tell me what you think ppl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Joining the Journey**

* * *

Ed woke up in the hospital; he looked around him to see Al sitting on a chair, reading.

"Alphonse..." He said, gaining the younger brother's attention.

"Brother! Do you feel ok now?"

Ed sat up, looking at his body to see he only had a few bruises and scratches. The only major thing he could see was the cut on his shoulder, which had been bandaged and put in a sling.

"I'm fine, Al..." He answered, thinking deeply "How long was i out?"

"All night, it's 9 in the morning"

The door opened and Mustang marched in, Winry followed.

"Ah Fullmetal, you're awake now" Mustang said.

Winry gasped at his condition and looked sad.

"Don't look so worried Winry, I'm fine" Ed told her, giving her a grin before glaring at Mustang.

"So who was that girl that you were so worried about last night, Colonel?"

Mustang stiffened his look hardening.

"She's none of your business, Fullmetal"

"Oh come on! The girl saved Winry and I, the least I could do was thank her" Ed used it as an excuse to try to find out who she was, even though he had an idea.

"Don't look too harshly at Elric, He's not the one who stuck a knife in me" A voice came from the window.

Everyone's gazes spun to that direction to see the girl from last night sitting on the windowsill.

Her arm was in a sling but she smiled as if there was nothing wrong.

Mustang sighed, putting his head in his hand.

"How did you...?" Al started "This is the second floor!"

The girl looked amused at the three other teen's reactions.

"That's for me to know and you to ponder till you go insane" She replied, putting a grin on her face.

She turned to Ed, grin still in place and a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"So, how you doing lil' guy? Didn't lose a limb or something last night?" She asked.

Ed started thrashing around, giving the usual "Don't call me little" rant.

Mustang cleared his throat, turning attention to himself.

"This is Major Alexis..." He supplied.

"Aww, dont be so formal!" Alexis appeared next to Mustang, making everyone do a double take, besides Mustang.

"I'm Alexis Mustang!" She told them "Sorry about my behaviour, blood loss makes me weird"

Ed looked at Mustang, sure of his idea now.

"So Colonel! I didn't know you had a daughter!"

Mustang spluttered "What! I'm not that old! She's my sister!"

Now Ed was surprised "What was she doing at the meat shop last night?"

"I had been assigned to watch over you. I couldn't let you get killed otherwise my easiest job ever would be over!" She supplied, half shrugging since her right arm couldn't move.

"How are you walking around right now? Your arm was almost cut right off" Ed questioned.

Mustang turned slightly pale at the memory and his eyes hardened, though for a different reason.

Alexis simply smiled, the gesture not really reaching her eyes.

"I guess it's the pain medication..."

Mustang threw her a glance but ignored it.

Winry had moved to the window so she could look at Ed's automail arm and make sure it wasn't broken.

Al was standing in the corner, not wanting to get in the way.

"Anyway, Ed, Al, Alexis will be joining you from now on" Mustang ordered, looking annoyed.

"What?! Why?" That was Ed.

Mustang glared at him "I don't like it any more than you do, but it comes from a higher up. The Fuhrer gave this order himself"

Alexis raised an eyebrow "Why is he concerned with what I do?"

Mustang sent a look to her this time, as if she should know the answer and to ask the question was stupid.

"Well, if the Fuhrer says so, I guess we can protect her for now" Ed shrugged.

Both the Mustangs snickered, Ed glared at them.

"I think you misunderstand, Fullmetal. Alexis will be yours and Alphonse's body guard" Roy cleared up, smirking.

Ed's jaw dropped and Al looked like he would have been shocked.

"WHAT? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE NEED PROTECTION FROM A GI-?!"

Alexis appeared an inch from his face within a second, holding something metal to his throat.

She had a sharp look in her eyes that made Ed think of monster's shadows.

"I think I proved my capability when I took a cleaver in the shoulder to protect you and your friend" She stepped back, showing with a smile that the metal in her hand was a spoon. "If you'll let me, Elric, I'd be happy to again. It's my job after all"

No one said anything.

"Well now that that is cleared up, I should return to my office" Roy turned to walk away, waving to the people in the room.

Winry stood from her chair beside Ed's bed and held out her hand.

"Hello Alexis! My name is Winry Rockbell! I hope you can take good care of these two idiots!"

Mustang stopped in the door when he heard his sister say "Rockbell? Where have I heard that name before?"

He looked back when he heard a gasp, reacting quickly by putting his hand over his sister's eyes and pulling her out of the room.

* * *

~Ed's room~

"What was that?" Winry asked, her hand still in position for a handshake and a pout on her lips.

Ed's eyes were wide; did Al and Winry not see Alexis' eyes?

Ed remembered the look that crossed the girl's eyes in the instant that a gasp escaped her throat.

It had been horror. Why did Alexis look horrified at the mention of Winry's name?

* * *

~Alexis~

**Blue eyes, Blonde hair, blue eyes, blonde hair, Rockbell, blue eyes, rockbell, blondehair, rockbell, rockbellrockbellrockbell.**

A scream tore through her throat, her eyes wide but unseeing.

Luckily, Mustang had been able to get her to the basement of the hospital before people could hear her.

**What did you do? Alexis, what did you do?** A voice taunted her.

She looked at her hands to see them soaked in blood, her chest and stomach in the same condition.

She tried to rub the blood off, but it wouldn't leave.

Mustang tried to stop her hands, not seeing what she saw.

**Alexis, you killed them. Why did you kill them, Alexis? **The voice continued.

"It wasn't me! It wasn't me! I didn't do it!" She cried, trying to scratch the blood off, only to leave welts in her skin from her nails.

"Alexis! Alexis stop!" Roy's voice was distant in her mind but it calmed her a little as an image popped into her head.

**Blue eyes blonde hair, blue eyes?**

Golden eyes flashed in her memory.

* * *

_Mustang stood tall beside her, much taller than before. She stared with no emotion at the front door of the two-story yellow house._

_Outside was a sign saying "Automail"_

_Two other officers where with them. Mustang knocked twice on the door, his mouth in a hard line but his eyes betraying his sadness._

_A girl the same height as Alexis answered. __**'Blue eyes, Blonde hair'**_

_"Mommy? Daddy?" She exclaimed, looking excited._

_The look faded quickly when she saw who was there._

_An old woman came up behind her, her eyes full of grief when she saw Mustang._

_Alexis didn't fully understand what was going on, emotions confused her._

_She knew why they were there, but not why she was._

_The man claiming to be her brother had told her that she needed to learn the consequence of war._

_She watched as the old woman hugged the grieving girl after hearing the news._

_Alexis' silver eyes didn't change. No sadness from their loss, no anger for whoever took this girl's parents from her._

_Mustang looked solemnly at the two women and then down to his sister, his heart plummeting as she simply stood at attention, waiting for orders._

**_'Rockbell, blue eyes blonde hair'_**

_As they left the residence, Alexis' eyes were drawn to a hill close by, she saw two boys._

_They were running, grins lighting up their faces, towards the yellow house._

_One stopped to stare at her and her entourage._

**_'Golden eyes'_**

_He grinned and waved to Alexis._

_She didn't understand, looking at her hand._

_To Roy's surprise she lifted her arm to repeat the action, still with her knife-silver eyes cold._

_It was a start..._

* * *

Alexis woke, cradled in her brother's arms in the dark basement.

"How long was I out this time?" She asked, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"It was only 10 minutes this time" He answered, watching her eyes change from silver back to black.

"I'm sorry Alexis, I should've known this would happen..."

Alexis sat up, adjusting her arm and seeing that she had reopened her stitches.

"Don't worry. This was bound to happen sooner or later" She answered.

She had thrown up her wall again, not letting anyone see the pain. Mustang wanted to cry at that.

"I should return to the Elric's room, who knows how long they'll stick around for?" She got up, letting her brother help her.

"Maybe you should wait a while. Until Winry is gone..." He reasoned.

She shook her head.

"It's not just her. I remember the golden eyes, probably Ed's, from that time too"

Mustang said nothing and let her leave on her own. He had an idea of the pain she was in and the guilt that consumed her, but he let her leave. She needed to heal on her own. All he could do is watch her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read the note at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer in the summary XP**

* * *

Chapter Four

Hiding the pain

* * *

After Ed and Alexis had healed (Alexis healed before Ed but pretended she hadn't) they left for the brother's next mission.

Winry returned back to Resembool.

The mission Mustang gave them was to inspect the mines in Youswell.

Alexis sighed at Roy's obvious attempt to keep her away from trouble.

He had said it was because it was Ed's first mission. She knew that was only partly the reason.

They had been sitting on the train for ten minutes. Alexis kept a distance but could still hear Ed grumbling over her coming with them.

Alexis had finally had enough when she heard him say "Colonel Bastard" For the fifth time.

She stomped over to their booth, though not really making any sound, and glared at Ed.

"Call my brother a bastard, One. More. Time." She threatened.

Ed glared back. "Colonel Bastard!"

Alexis gritted her teeth. "Stupid short midget flea!"

Al tensed and looked at her in horror.

She had said not one, but three of Ed's taboo words.

Ed's face went red with fury.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEEK WHO CANT SEE OVER A BLADE OF GRASS?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Alexis hit him on the head with enough force to make him stop.

The she leaned into his face, still with a glare.

"I called you one, and if I hear you say something bad about my brother again, I won't hesitate to take away your automail and tell Winry you broke it" She threatened again.

Ed was taken aback by the threat. "You couldn't, there's no way I'll let you!"

In an instant, Alexis was holding the release switch in his arm, pinning his other arm to the train seat.

"Wanna bet?"

Al waved his arms around, frantically.

"He-hey! Everyone calm down! We're supposed to be working together!" He claimed.

Alexis looked to him, almost getting Ed's knee to her face when she did.

She still didn't release him and simply pressed his bent leg between their bodies, trapping him.

"You want to try that again, Brat?" She growled.

Ed growled back.

Suddenly both of them were lifted into the air, pulled away from each other.

"That's enough!" Al was a little pissed.

Alexis looked up at him, not worried about being held like a doll.

"As long as I don't hear anything bad about my brother, I'm happy. Say what you want when I'm not around." She admitted, shrugging "I would've insulted you to show him how it hurts, but I honestly couldn't do that to you"

She gave Al a smile.

"Hey! Don't be trying to win points from Al! He's on my side with this!" Ed yelled, thrashing in his brother's grip.

Al ignored his brother and looked at Alexis.

"That's nice that you can't insult me, but would you mind not threatening brother please?" He asked.

Alexis sighed "Since you asked nicely, I'll do my best not to, but if he threatens me first then it's on"

Al saw that she had calmed down and he put her back on her feet.

"Al!"

"Brother! Apologise to the Major!" Al insisted, not releasing his brother.

"Why should I?! She called me short and threatened me!"

"You were insulting her brother! How would you feel if someone insulted me like that?"

Ed stopped thrashed and grumbled "I would kick their ass..."

"Exactly, you and the Major are the same that way" Al told him.

Alexis was surprised at his insight.

"By the way, you can just call me Alexis. I'm not used to being called Major" She said.

Ed was still pouting.

"Now apologise to Alexis, brother!"

"...sorry" He hissed out, still relatively pissed.

Alexis gave him a pained smile.

"I'm sure you have your reasons for calling him what you did, but my brother has always been there for me. He's the only blood family I have left." She told him.

Alexis held her hand out for a handshake as Al put Ed onto the ground, ready to lift him back up if necessary.

Ed grabbed her hand with his automail and squeezed hard.

Alexis didn't flinch.

_You really want to play this game?_ She thought, tightening her own grip and making his automail squeak in protest.

She let go before any damage was done, but by Ed's face she had gotten her point across.

_Damn, she's stronger than I thought,_ He said in his head.

Alexis turned away to head back to her seat.

Ed was glad until his brother spoke up.

"Why don't you sit with us Alexis?"

Alexis gave him a smile over her shoulder.

"I know when I'm not welcome. But thank you Alphonse."

She walked back to her seat.

Ed could feel his brother's harsh look.

"Ed! Look what you did!"

Al only really called him Ed when he was pissed.

Ed rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not my fault she's sensitive!"

Al let out a long sigh.

* * *

Alexis and Ed didn't speak as they got off the train at Youswell.

"I thought a mining town would be livelier but...everyone looks tired" Al said, trying to break the tense atmosphere of the other two.

Alexis twitched before pushing Ed forward, her arm blocking a large chunk of wood that a boy was carrying.

"HEY! ALEXIS! WHY'D YOU PUSH ME?" Ed yelled, getting up from the ground.

The boy carrying the wood ignored Ed and apologised to Alexis.

He looked to the newcomers before he started rambling questions to Ed.

"Are you tourists? Where'd you come from? You got a place to stay?"

Ed tried to reply but was ignore again when the boy yelled over his shoulder "DAD! Customers!"

Alexis followed them to an Inn further in the town.

She stayed quiet as Ed and Al talked with the owner of the Inn, taking a seat close to the door but facing the brothers.

She found them interesting to watch. Even though the armour that was Al had no body inside, his reactions and emotions seemed to spill from him as if he was flesh and bone.

Ed's eyes also fascinated her. She had only seen one other person with golden eyes but Ed's eyes made her think that he could do anything. He looked at everything with a determined spark, though she had also seen them clouded with grief when Nina died.

"So you wanted one night's stay and two meals for three people?" Alexis heard, returning from her thoughts to see a woman had approached the brothers.

The woman looked between the brothers and Alexis.

"Are you three travelling together?" she asked.

Alexis gave the woman a small smile and asked "How much for the three of us?"

"It's expensive" The Innkeeper told them, a glint in his eye.

"We have plenty of money!" Ed replied.

"Fine, its 300, 000!"

Edward fell off his chair, making Alexis chuckle.

"That's a rip off!" He yelled.

"That's why I said 'expensive'" The innkeeper told him.

Alexis pulled out her wallet as they continued talking. She pulled out 200, 000 (not really sure how much that is, just believe it, she's a good saver) and walked to the innkeeper.

"Here, this is enough for those two, right?" she asked, handing him the money.

Ed and Al's would-be eyes bulged at the wad of bills.

The innkeeper was surprised.

"What about you miss?" he asked, eyes flicking from the money to her eyes.

She gave him a smile.

"I like sleeping under the stars, I'll be fine"

The young Major looked over to the Elrics, who were huddled together and whispering...rather loudly.

She sighed and put her face in her hand when she heard Ed mention transmuting gold.

The inn keeper's son overheard and told his dad that Ed was an alchemist.

This lead to Ed fixing random broken things that the villagers brought him.

All seemed to have calmed down and Alexis head to the front door until Edward mentioned his name and everyone went quiet.

The innkeeper took away Ed's food and drink asking "Edward Elric...the state alchemist?"

"Umm, yeah that's me, what's the deal?"

Alexis stepped to the side as Ed and Al were kicked out the door.

"Hey! We're customers!" Ed yelled.

"Go away! We have no rooms for dogs of the military!" He retorted.

Alexis stepped past the men at the door, giving them a look as she did.

"Well, if there's no room for a dog, then I guess a rat won't fit either"

"You're in the military too?" the innkeeper's kid asked, glaring at her.

"Hey! Umm, I'm not part of the military!" Al called.

The men let Al in, giving Ed and Alexis a dirty look.

"Traitor!" Ed yelled.

* * *

"What did you mean when you said 'rat'?" Ed asked as they sat on the inn porch, still a distance away from each other.

Alexis gave him a sideways glance. He was looking directly at her, his eyes inquiring as much as his voice.

She looked away again, to the stars.

"Just an old nickname with bitter memories..." She answered.

Ed frowned.

"Who would call you a rat? You're Colonel Bas-...Mustang's little sister and a Major in the Army"

Alexis stayed quiet as she laid back on the wooden floor boards, still gazing at the dark sky sprinkled with lights.

Ed was about to ask more when a loud "Guuuuuuuu~" echoed from his gut.

Alexis chuckled a little, her arms folded behind her head as a pillow.

"Damn traitor Al..." The blonde mumbled.

Alexis heard the familiar clanking of armour before the said person walked through the door, a tray in hand.

He knelt down to the hungry blonde, offering him the tray "I secretly bought what they gave me" He explained.

Ed suddenly hugged his brother, almost crying from joy.

"There's not much here for the two of you..." The echo-y voice sounded guilty.

Alexis was surprised he'd thought of her.

"Don't worry about it Alphonse, Edward can have it all" She smiled to the boys.

Suddenly an innocent (not-so-innocent) smile was on her face.

"But why aren't you eating, dear Alphonse?" She asked, deciding to tease the boys a little.

It worked as they both (seemingly) started sweating as they looked at each other.

They flinched when she started laughing.

"Don't look so scared! I've been looking after you guys for about two weeks now and, as you said before, I'm Colonel Roy Mustang's little sister!" She told them.

Ed didn't seem to take it as well as she hoped; he glared at her with distrust. Al looked to the floor, relieved but sad.

"So you think it's funny?" The blonde asked.

Alexis' face turned hard and cold, her eyes going sharp.

"There aren't many things I find funny in this cruel world, Elric. Children losing part of their selves to see their mother again isn't a matter I would laugh at." She seemed to be lost in her mind as she spoke, her voice gravely monotone. "Neither is a child losing her parents in a war they had nothing to do with..."

The boys looked surprised, and then jumped slightly as Alexis got to her feet in a matter of milliseconds.

"Now, what's the story of this sad little town?" she asked.

Al told them what he'd heard from the villagers.

* * *

**I know my writing at the moment is quite horrible.**

**It's mostly because this isn't the important parts and I wanna get them out of the way to get to the main part, which is after the three year jump. (When Ed and Alexis are 15 and Al is 14)**

**Also I'm kinda combining FMA original anime, FMA Brotherhood and the manga (which I know Brotherhood is based off but it's not exactly the same)**

**And after the Youswell mission, I might be making them go on a couple of random missions that I'll make up, so I can build relationships between them before crushing it! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Eh hem...anyway...yeah...be patient please, the good stuff will be coming soon (I hope)**

**3**


	5. Chapter 5

**All these cool ideas in my head for this story! But nothing for whats actually happening now!**

**I have the "end" of the story all planned out in my head but the trouble is getting there! 3**

**Also, I'm doing my best to not make Alexis a "Mary Sue" but there's not really specific things to avoid.**

**She's strong but she doesn't really show it unless necessary. She has a tragic past but she doesn't cry about it. And I'm definitely not making every guy fall for her lol I don't even know if there is going to be romance in this story or not.**

**She's not super gorgeous or anything, kinda average except her eyes change and her hair goes to her hips when it's in a plait (super long when loose lol)**

**What else about her...**

**She always covers her skin besides her neck and face, so just imagine she's always got long-sleeve shirt on, usually black so she can hide easily.**

**Did everything I just say make her a Mary Sue? And if so, Does that bother people? I'm not really bothered by Mary Sues unless they're incredibly obvious. haha**

**Anyway, disclaimer in the summary...last time i checked.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! even though its kinda just relationship development and filler XP**

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_Interfering_

* * *

Alexis listened intently, her eyes never leaving the glowing orbs that were Alphonse's eyes.

Al had to admit, her stare made him nervous, as if she were staring at his soul rather than armor.

When he finished, her eyes darted away, towards the Inn behind them.

The brothers at that moment heard the commotion inside.

"Out of the way!" a voice bellowed.

Edward leapt to his feet, looking through the Inn window to see what was happening. Al followed suit. (hehe suit)

Alexis quietly walked to the door, she entered just in time to see Kayal, the Innkeeper's son, being slapped in the face by (who she assumed was) Lieutenant Yoki.

No one noticed her arrival.

"Don't give him any mercy because he's a child." The lieutenant ordered.

Alexis and Ed moved in that moment.

Ed blocked the sword that was aimed at the child while Alexis held a dagger to the Lieutenant's throat.

The Lieutenant paled at the look in her eyes. They were cold but not angry. Hardened over to show no emotion.

Ed's eyes widened slightly when he saw her, and then he blinked rapidly.

_Huh? I thought I just saw..._ He thought before he regained his composure.

"Who- Who are you people?" The lieutenant stuttered, sweating.

Alexis pulled her knife from his throat enough to show him her Military ID just as Ed pulled out his pocket watch.

Lieutenant Yoki immediately tried to kiss-ass, inviting them both over to stay with him.

Alexis didn't know what to do, she was assigned to watch over the Elric brothers, but it was hard to do when they weren't in the same place.

She decided to follow Ed, considering that Alphonse was in a huge suit of armor and couldn't really be hurt.

* * *

Lieutenant Yoki lived in a mansion on top of a hill in the village.

Alexis kept her eyes cold whenever she looked at him or him at her.

The lieutenant focused all his questions on Edward, thinking Alexis was his subordinate.

"This is pretty fancy stuff you're eating" Ed commented, when food was brought to him and Alexis.

Alexis refused, not wanting anything from this weasel of a man.

The girl left Ed to do most of the talking as she just stood by the door, ready to move if someone threatened the blonde.

A maid entered with a small bag on a tray, Alexis assumed it had money in it.

_A bribe, huh?_ Alexis looked disgusted, Yoki seemed to notice this.

"You're subordinate seems distressed to be here, could we possibly talk one on one, Alchemist-sama?" He asked.

Ed looked at Alexis behind him, seeing the look in her eyes.

"Mustang, you wanna wait outside?" He asked.

Yoki stiffened at the name.

"Mustang? As in Colonel Mustang? Are you related to him?" He asked.

Alexis threw daggers through her eyes.

"Yes, I am Major Alexis Mustang. Colonel Mustang is my brother" She answered, her voice emotionless.

"Oh well! Then how is this?" Yoki waved his hand and another small bag was brought in, with more money. This time it went to Alexis.

Alexis looked at Ed, who gave her a subtle wink to show he had a plan.

Alexis sighed.

"Gosh! This is troublesome, my wallet is already full!" She exclaimed, pulling out said wallet to show it almost bulging with notes. "What should I do? I really don't like having so much money, If only I could spend it all!"

Ed smirked slightly, seeing her catch onto his plan.

She shoved her wallet back into her pocket and shrugged, sending an incredibly fake smile to the lieutenant.

"You're offer is most kind, sir! And just for that, I will be sure to tell my brother of the kind Lieutenant from Youswell!" She finished.

Yoki smiled at this, not seeing how she had forced the smile to her face.

"Well then, I hope the two of you will rest peacefully! The two officers will show you where you will sleep tonight!" He told them.

As soon as they were away from the man, Alexis wiped her face, as if to rub the fake smile away.

"You're a better actor than I thought!" Ed whispered as they walked a small distance behind the officers.

"Had to be..." She replied, simply.

Alexis glared back over her shoulder when she heard Yoki give an order to someone to burn the Inn.

Ed seemed to notice this and she told him what she heard.

* * *

They snuck out of their rooms after the officer's left but they were too late, when they arrived at the Inn, it was already in ashes.

Kayal asked Ed to transmute gold for them, to which Ed refused.

"You! Aren't you a high-ranking person?" Kayal asked Alexis, surprising her slightly. "Can't you get Yoki kicked out?"

Alexis smiled sadly, eyes looking to the boy. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not as simple as that, I'm 12. They won't take my word over that of a Lieutenant who runs a town." She explained.

"If it's that troublesome, get out of town and look for a different job." Ed said, turning away from them.

"You kids don't understand. This is our home." The innkeeper told them "And our coffin"

Alexis glanced to Ed, hearing him mumble "...home, huh?"

She gave a small smile.

"I'm guessing I shouldn't watch what you're going to do next, huh?" She asked.

Ed looked surprised at her and then even more so when he saw her smiling.

He sent her a smirk.

"Yeah, you stay here, Al! Come with me!" He yelled the last part, distracting the brother from the ruined Inn.

"Ah! Yes Brother!" The younger called back.

Alexis called after them "Don't die without me!"

"As if we would!" Ed shouted.

* * *

Alexis decided to use her time to try and clear the mess of the Inn.

The townspeople looked like they had gathered somewhere else to discuss the situation.

She collected as much stuff as she could find and put them together. This was difficult because some smaller stuff kept blowing away.

"Damn it, at a time like this I can't even use my alchemy to help." She sighed. Then she looked to the warehouse where she saw a familiar silver object go in.

"Oh well, I guess it won't kill them to do this" She said, looking at the sky.

Alexis looked back to the warehouse when she saw the lieutenant's car pull up in front, rather abruptly.

She wandered over to see if she could help, she got there in time to hear Ed explaining how Yoki had handed over the deeds for free.

Alexis chuckled.

Yoki ran out the warehouse, trying to escape the angry miners, almost running into the girl.

"Oh thank heavens! Miss Mustang! Do you know what the vile alchemist has done to the kind me?" He begged, holding onto Alexis's coat.

Alexis glanced down at him, disgust in her eyes once again.

"Oh? What's this sludge doing on my coat? How disgusting!" She replied, making Yoki turn pale.

Ed grinned. "Ah! I almost forgot! Lieutenant! I'll be sure to inform the higher-ups about the first lieutenants INCOMPETENCE. Please take care of it from there!" He said, happily.

Yoki seemed to die inside as he stayed clinging to Alexis' jacket.

Said girl got annoyed.

"Oi, How long are you gonna touch me, bastard?" She asked.

The lieutenant scamped away, terrified of the look in her eyes.

"Yeah! Let's drink!" The miner's yelled.

Alexis smiled.

"Elric! We have one more thing to do!" She said, beckoning him over.

Soon enough, the Inn was fixed as good as new.

The miners accepted Ed and Alexis inside, joking around by trying to give them alcohol.

No one really noticed when Alexis accepted one, sipping every now and then.

After a while, Al looked over at her and gasped.

Alexis looked to him with a wink and a finger on her lips, as if to say "Shh".

Al looked to his brother to see him fast asleep with his stomach hanging out.

Again, Al let out a long sigh.

* * *

**So! Again, please let me know if she's Mary Sue. I have trouble recognizing them lol**

**Thanks for everything! I'll do my best to get the next one up ASAP.**

**In fact, I'm going to try write it now! XP**

**See you next time.**


End file.
